


Future Plans

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bedtime Snuggles, F/M, Fluff, newlyweds being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: A late night chat between Jim and Carol makes him think he could possibly handle being a dad someday. Fluff and Kircus cuteness abounds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little Jim/Carol scene requested by a reader and it was delightful to write, me being such a hopeless fluff fan after all.

Carol Marcus was in a happy, limp, mushy state one night (thanks to one James T. Kirk, her new husband). She was now cuddled up to his side, head resting on his chest, relishing the solid thump, thump, thump of his heartbeat. It was a heartbeat she always took comfort in listening to, given how it had once completely stopped. 

Jim was pressing sleepy kisses in her hair and caressing her shoulders when a sudden thought entered her mind, causing a smile.

"You know, Jim," she whispered,   
"We'll have the most darling children someday."

"Children?" Jim rumbled in surprise. "With me?" 

"Of course with you, you goose," Carol laughed, poking him gently on that mole on his pec. He had so many scattered marks on his fair skin that made for perfect kissing trails and he always blushed all over when she showed her appreciation of them. She found it fascinating that someone as shameless as he was reported to have been could be so responsive to little tender touches. 

"I guess I hadn't really thought about it much," Jim admitted. "I never imagined I would make much of a father at all. I never had an example to go by, and I didn't want to put some poor kid through what I went through, having parents who are never around. You're right, though, with our genetics, he or she would be stunningly beautiful." 

"Modest as usual, I see," she said, half teasing him. "Seriously, Jim, I think you'll surprise yourself with fatherhood. I saw how you are with kids when we did the presentation at the Starbase School a few months ago. You had them wrapped around your little finger." 

She wiggled said little finger and felt him smile. 

"Well, once we're done with the second five year mission and we're more settled, I'll feel more confident about rearing a little Kirk. He'd probably get my reckless stubbornness and ornery nature," Jim speculated, hand  
now entwined with his wife's. He hadn't been so happy before he had Carol as a life partner. 

"She'd probably get my brains, charm and good looks," Carol said somewhat smugly, imagining a mini version of herself with Jim's cute round nose sitting in the captain's chair with a tiny PADD. 

"Oh, yeah," he agreed with a yawn. "And he'd be trained to irritate Bones from an early age." Jim grinned at the thought of a small boy with fine blonde hair and blue eyes peppering the doctor with questions and running from threats of hyposprays. Then the mental picture changed and he imagined himself teaching his son or daughter to ride a bike, to swing a bat, and other stuff he wished he'd had his dad around for. It gave him a lump in the throat  
and he swallowed hard before he spoke again.

"I think I can see it, sweetheart," he whispered to her. "You're the only one that's made me able to even picture myself as a family man."

Carol turned her face up to kiss his lips softly and slowly, then stroked his cheek and relaxed again. 

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to picture it," she said quietly. "I felt it would be better to have this conversation early on while we're still in the happy newlywed stage so we know where we stand." 

"Good idea, babe," he murmured. "I love your foresight. One of your many, many excellent traits." 

"And here I thought you only married me for my looks," she joked, eyelids growing heavy and falling shut. 

"That certainly didn't hurt," he teased back, kissing her again. "Goodnight, beautiful." 

"Night, darling," she murmured and soon they were both fast asleep smiling.


End file.
